falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Slams Budget Proposal
Following comments made by Shadow Finance Secretary Janet Yellen and Opposition Leader Sheldon Whitehouse, FFDP MP and Parliamentary Leader Bob Ross chose to make the official Party response to the Brokenshire Administration's proposed budget. Originally posted by MP Bob Ross: Mr. Speaker, I must echo the thoughts and concerns of my colleagues, Madam Yellen and Mr. Whitehouse. I've always said that we don't make mistakes - only happy accidents. But today, I heard the Imperial Chancellor and his Government make a most grave mistake. This budget is at its very best imprudent, and at its worst, irresponsible. To me, Conservatism is the very definition of prudence - the ability to look at the changing times and use the time-tested solutions to problems, and to adopt new solutions when necessary. This Government is anything but Conservative. Time and time again, we have seen this development, and yet, we seemingly have not gotten out of this hump. We first start off with the gradual shifting of blame by the Government onto its predecessor. Surely, all of this is the fault of the Labour Democrats. As a brief sidenote, I will point out that they are called Labour Democrats, not Socialists, for the honorable CCU Members and their logs for the future. Following the shift of blame, the usual budget is proposed, one in which social services are unjustly cut, and unprudent tax cuts are initiated. I am not, for the record, suggesting that tax cuts and funding-efficiency are the wrong thing to do. However, I do find it quite strange that Mr. Brokenshire's Government believes that giving the corporate elite more money allows them to work more efficiently, while social services can be expected to work in a more orderly fashion if they are deprived of their funding. Mr. Speaker, this Government has had roughly two years to come up with a budget to at least get the ball rolling on solving this economic crisis. And here we are, today, with what I would call - if I may be frank - much more than a happy accident. Even after "trimming the fat" off of these allegedly bureaucratic and inefficient social services, hardly any money is saved in the grand scheme of things. One of the only redeeming qualities of this budget is the slashing of the military's budget, which many folks from both sides of the aisle would agree is excessive. I cannot help but find it a little odd that this Government has waited two years to propose a budget, and we only receive this here budget, which is half-baked in the most Christian of terms, right when the money has seemingly run dry, so that we may be compelled to support whatever this Government proposes. Regardless of whether or not this Chamber is being held hostage with the threat of a Government shutdown, my Party, on behalf of the Falleen people, shall be voting against this proposed budget. This is not a matter of party politics, or this Government versus Opposition game that has been played. No, this is Common Sense Conservatism - this is prudence. I encourage, and implore politicians from the Left, Right, Center, Up and Down, to join us in beating the Devil that is this budget out of this Chamber. I yield, Mr. Speaker. Category:The Imperial Constitution